


the simple things

by mm8



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-04-28 23:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14459856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: Kylo and Hux get ready for bed.





	the simple things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alley_Skywalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alley_Skywalker/gifts).



Millicent batted at the ribbon dangling before her. Her yellow green eyes were barely a sliver as her killer instinct took over and her pupils were blown wide. Kylo chuckled as she caught the ribbon between her teeth and chewed. He tugged on his end and Millicent moved her right paw forward to clamp down to the floor. Kylo pulled the ribbon out of her grasp, having some difficulty getting the last bit away since it was snagged in a claw. After a few attempts the ribbon was back in Kylo's control.

  


"Please stop doing that."

  


Kylo didn't look up as the door opened and closed, followed by the sounds of clothes rustling as they were being taken off. Hux was finally home. He should have been back ages ago. He probably got wrapped up in a task. "Why not? It's entertaining."

  


Hux huffed. "If she _eats_ the ribbon, it has to come out _somewhere_."

  


Kylo made a face. "That's a bit graphic."

  


"And I didn't even go into detail. So don't tease her with a ribbon. Where did you get it anyway?"

  


Kylo shrugged. "Does it really matter? It's just a simple ribbon."

  


Hux clicked his tongue, and Kylo heard his heavy footsteps retreat towards the bathroom. "Good God, it's burning in here! Did you leave the thermostat too high again?"

  


"It's not too high. It's how I like it."

  


"It's a waste of our resources. Putting the heating on this high drains our power source at least a fraction of a percent every hour. If everyone did it we'd be dead in the water. Why don't you care about that?" Hux's voice echoed about the walls of the refresher.

  


"I don't have a _care_ . I'm Supreme Leader. Stupid logistics is your job. I have more _important_ things to do."

  


The only retort Kylo received was the sound of the shower starting up as the spray of water hit the tile and the curtain opening and closing.

  


Kylo let out a long exhale. He hoped he hadn't irritated his boyfriend too badly. He hadn't meant it, not completely. He did have to worry about mundane goings-on about running the ship, but Kylo swept it off to the side. Worrying over keeping control of the galaxy was far more important. However, it was just too easy to tease Hux sometimes.

  


When he glanced at the clock on the bedside table it read that it was already after 2300 hours. It was getting late. He had a meeting with the Mandalorian Prime Minister bright and early. Kylo sighed as he rose to his feet. He shrugged off his tunic and toed off his boots. Kylo watched as Millicent took a sudden interest in his shoes. She nuzzled the sides and bat at the laces like it was a toy to play with. He was going to leave his leggings on, but decided against it because if he did Hux would nag until he took them off.

 

Just as he tugged the covers to his chin, the water turned off signaling the end of Hux's shower. Kylo had almost drifted off when Hux slipped under the covers. He placed his tablet between them for a moment as he situated into a comfortable position with his pillows propped up against the headboard and sitting straight up. Then once that was settled  he turned his attention to the day's reports. Hux always seemed to be doing reports. Kylo wasn't sure if it was that Hux was always behind in his work or if there simply too much work for one person to handle. He'd ask in the morning. Not now. For some strange reason Hux had a rule never to talk shop while in bed, even though he'd do reports before they went to sleep.

 

Kylo smiled to himself as Millicent jumped on top of the bed and settled down on top of his chest. His hand lay limp at his side, palm facing up. Not to his surprise, Hux's index finger absentmindedly traced the deep lines. Kylo sighed happily and closed his eyes.

  


This was all he needed. The three of them laying in bed in a calm silence.


End file.
